A Pillow for Companionship
by luck-life
Summary: The telly's not working again and with Harry chasing evil doers, all Draco can do is pout and talk to Harry's pillow. H/D Slash.


**Title:** A Pillow for Companionship

**Summary:** The telly's not working again and with Harry chasing evil doers, all Draco can do is pout and talk to Harry's pillow.

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns Harry and Draco, not me! No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>The telly remote was being mean to him again! It always chose to work when Harry was around, but when his dark haired Adonis wasn't, the telly remote just plain old ignored him! Hmph! Two can play at this game Draco thought as his bottom lip began to jut out in the beginnings of a pout.<p>

Draco should've known that muggle made items were bad. But Harry with his twinkling eyes and persuasive lips managed to snog Draco until the blond man just melted into Harry's arms. Damn Harry and his slytherin-like persuasive tactics. And now the pouting man was stuck on the couch with only Harry's pillow for companionship and entertainment until his lover came home.

Annoyed and bored, Draco began whispering to the Pillow. "He promised me hot chocolate! And now he's late too. When he comes back, I'm going to whack him in the head with you. Yes, that'll be what I'll do. Harry deserves a whack or …"

The lithe blonde heard the jingle of keys and jumped up excited throwing Pillow back into the bedroom. Considering that his aim wasn't as precise as Draco thought it was, it landed in the chandeliers.

But Draco was a Malfoy. He was prim, proper and not some unruly sleuth that would jump on to his boyfriend.

But when his boyfriend of three years entered, Draco couldn't help it. Draco sprinted away from their lovely couch and jumped right into Harry's arms.

"Welcome home," Draco whispered into Harry's ears.

Dropping everything and now just holding on to Draco, Harry breathlessly responded, "I'm sorry I was late love. There was an important case at work."

A pout began to form, "So how about me? Malfoy's don't like to be kept waiting you know," Draco whined while hugging Harry tightly.

Harry's lips descended on his and they just snogged there with the door just left open leaving the neighbours all around to see. When they finally paused, Draco was legless. If the brunette wasn't holding him up, he would've just slid to the ground and became a puddle. An elegant refined puddle, mind you.

Seeing his boyfriend's lips all swollen and red was just too much. Harry's dirty mind was already thinking about things they could do a few steps away in their bedroom. Looking down into his adorable boyfriend's angry silver eyes, he knew that wasn't happening any time soon.

Carrying Draco to their comfy couch, "What's wrong love?"

Dragging his adorable blonde on to his lap, his lover stuck out his lips and responded, "You're always at work. You hang out with Weasel and Granger more than me. And more importantly, Harry, you never make me hot chocolate anymore!"

With that, Draco buried his face into Harry's shoulders.

Feeling guilty, "But love, you know that Nott is still running around –"

"Stupid Nott! He is so damn annoying. I am going show his a piece of my mind and hex his bits off!" Draco angrily cut in.

Leaving the comfort of Harry's lap, Draco planned to go change into his 'Kill Nott for more Harry time' outfit. It was the perfect one! He could picture it right now! Draco would look so menacing in it.

But before he could even take one step into their bedroom, strong arms wrapped around his waist stopping him in his tracks.

Harry's voice darkened, "Love, where are you going, I thought you wanted some one on one time."

"But, but, but… Nott, someone has got to stop him! He's going into my time with my boyfriend!" Draco whined.

"He's going to get caught and I'll be the one to do that. Not you, you're a few inches shorter than him and not very strong I might add," Harry chuckled into Draco's left ear.

"Fine, but to make it up to me, you know what to do," Draco looked up through his lashes seductively.

The taller of the two didn't need to told twice, sweeping downwards, he caught his lover's lips and lovingly snogged him. It wasn't any old kiss. It was THE kiss. Not everyone experiences it, not even with someone they love, but Harry and Draco are different. They give and receive this special kiss everyday.

And that's how Ron found them, snogging in the living room like no tomorrow. Both men intertwined with each other. The slighter of the two leaning into the taller, more muscled. Snogging, just snogging. With the door open and curious neighbours peeking through, with the pillow labelled Pillow on the chandelier and the telly on, but the cable box not.

It was a regular occurrence to which the neighbours of the female kind just adored. To these ladies, it was just like one of their exciting soap operas. To a certain red-headed male, it was a reoccurring nightmare that has been imprinted into his brain through the various and very similar scenes of his best friend and Malfoy snogging, just like that with the house door open.

Harry and Draco – well they just didn't care. At these moments, only the other was important, no one cared about the curious voyeurs or the green faced Ron. Ok, maybe Draco cared just the teeniest bit. Come to think of it, Draco always had that tiny smirk on his face, when Ron released the contents of his stomach through his mouth.

It was a beautiful thing they had. Everyone witnessing it were envious and they, they just wanted each other. They loved each other; every minute of the day being together is happiness. When green eyes met grey eyes, the rain clouds disappear and the sun shines. Whether it's holding hands, snogging or just snuggling, Harry and Draco just wanted to be together. These lovers just can never get enough of each other's essence. Whether it was Harry chasing some evil doers or it was Draco out shopping with Pansy, they just wanted each other.

At that specific day, at that specific time, Harry just wanted his adorable boyfriend to not pout. And Draco, he just didn't want to use his Harry pillow substitute anymore.

The last thing Ron heard before he lost consciousness, again, faintly in the background was a certain blonde whining about a telly that hated him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Thank you for reading! Hopefully you liked it. Review please?


End file.
